starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Ones
The First Born Relatively weak in comparison to the others on a scale of power, they have a nearly unlimited level of influence as they operate on a 'local' scale, directly interacting with mortals and the mortal world on a regular basis either directly or through cultists, for this reason they are the most prevelant of the forces at large. The Fates Cataclysm Nemesis The Emotions Vengeance Misery Censure Dream Lords Death Sleep The Ferryman Light Day Deceit Affection, Friendship Aging Chaos, Strife, Discord Daughters of Twilight The First Heirarchy Luciel The First Hunter, The Wailing Doom, The Proud King The first of his kind to rise, he is the most powerful, having the greatest kinship to his father, for this reason in countless ages he was the leader of his kind, however the mantle of leadership never interested him and so when oppurtunistic adversaries arose, he merely waited, allowing their rebellion and his eventual "imprisonment". king of magics and magic users Baziel The second of his kind to rise, he is the current "leader" of the burning ones (Lord of flies, founder of the court of flies), having taken the place of Luciel in a violent coudetat, he tempts men with pride and is the lord of gluttony and idolators Liothan The third of his kind to rise, he is lord of all beasts, having devoured one of each, and tempts men to give into his heresy through envy, assuming a knights role to Baziel, he commands legions as a grand admiral. Asnodian was also a prince of the Seraphim, burning with desire to tempt men into wantonness. He is the lord of lust, vile revenge and joyous pleasures/self satisfaction Baabaruth was a prince of the Cherubim. He tempts men to commit homicide, and to be quarrelsome, contentious, and blasphemous. He is lord of the covenant. great pontiff, lord of alliances. Baal, commander in chief of the armies of Hell, Grand Cross of the Order of the Fly. Usterhoth was a prince of Thrones, who tempts men to be lazy and is the lord of sexuality, fertility and war as well as inquisitors and accusers. the general treasurer of the order and a knight of the fly Verrine was also prince of Thrones, just below Astaroth. He tempts men with impatience and is opposed by St. Dominic. Gressil was the third prince of Thrones, who tempts men with impurity and is opposed by St. Bernard. Sonneillon was the fourth prince of Thrones, who tempts men to hate and is opposed by St. Stephen. Second hierarchy Carreau was a prince of Powers. He tempts men with hardness of heart Carnivale was also a prince of Powers. He tempts men to obscenity and shamelessness, Oeillet was a prince of Dominions. He tempts men to break the vow of poverty Rosier was the second in the order of Dominions. He tempts men against sexual purity Belias was the prince of Virtues. He tempts men with arrogance and women to be vain, raise their children as wantons, and gossip during mass. he commands the vessels of iniquity and inventors Third hierarchy Olivier was the prince of the Archangels. He tempts men with cruelty and mercilessness toward the poor Luvart was prince of Angels. At the time of Michaelis's writing, Luvart was believed to be in the body of a Sister Madeleine. Verrier was the prince of Principalities. He tempts men against the vow of obedience Abaddon - Sloth Apollon - Lord of Patience and the Pit Belphegor - Sloth Belthahor - Lord of Sloth and Invention Mammon - Greed Mamnos - Lord of Greed and Enslavement Pythius: liars and liar spirits Merihem: pestilences and spirits that cause pestilences Abaddon: powers of war and devastation Mammon: tempters and ensnarers Sauzel Mezrel Orzvhel Kamnian Zeonith Marakel Arabas Y'lliara Princes and dignitaries: Eurinomo, prince of death, Grand Cross of the order of the Fly. Moloch, prince of the country of tears, Grand Cross of the order. Pluton, Prince of Fire, also Grand Cross of the order and governor of the regions in flames. Pan, prince of incubii and Lilith, of succubi. Leonardo, the great lord of the Sabbath, Knight of the Fly. Proserpina, archdiablesse, princess of evil spirits. Ministers of the Office: Adramelech, Grand Chancellor and Grand Cross of the Order of the Fly. Nergal, chief of the secret police. Justice: Alastor, executor of sentences. House of the princes: Verdelet, master of ceremonies. Succor Benoth, chief of the eunuchs of the seraglio. Chamos, Grand Chambelain, Knight of the Fly. Melchom, payer treasurer. Nisroth, chief of the kitchen. Behemoth, chief cupbearer. Dagon, grand pantler. Mullin, first valet. Secret expenses: Robals, director of theaters. Asmodeus, superintendent of the gambling houses. Nibas, grand buffoon. Antichrist, charlatan and necromancer.